Don't Think About It
by Spirit Of Dark Wolf
Summary: The room stayed like this. In the dark. His mentor knew that he couldn't stand the darkness. At each time, it was reminding him of that elevador. That night. Don't think about it, don't think at all murmured Miles. At the other door of the room was standing Franziska. He noticed another bruise on her cheek. Her eyes were telling him what was going to happen. Songfic


_Hi guys ! So this is a story about our little Miles. I know there's like many others on him but i just coudn't help doing it ^^' Just to say, i'm french so sorry in advance if i did mistakes. And to finish, i've played only the 2 firsts games so... i hope it's still coherent ! The lyrics are from the music "The Other Side" de Smile Empty Soul and i was inspired from the fanfic "it always seems so good" of redallover.  
_

 _Good read ^^_

 _I walked into the room_

 _You don't have to scream i can hear you_

It was a night like the others, Miles Edgeworth opened the huge door of wood. The atmosphere of the house made him stand still for a second. He didn't mean it, he couldn't help himself to do so. He walked slowly in direction of the living room. All was in a total dark. He sighed in relief until a voice raised in the air.

-I was waiting for you

The room stayed like this. In the dark. His mentor knew that he couldn't stand the darkness. At each time, it was reminding him of that elevador. That night. _Don't think about it, don't think at all_ murmured Miles. At the other door of the room was standing Franziska. He noticed another bruise on her cheek. The little boy stared in her eyes. He saw in it pain, fear, concerned. She didn't have to scream, her eyes were telling him what was going to happen.

 _Bad trip, the needles sticks, you get your fix from confrontation_

 _I tried to make it past, i don't want to get into it right now_

He felt more than saw the lamp crashed on his face, exactly on his forehead. He fell on the ground but was rapidly gripped by the collar. Franciska tried to stop her father, it was useless. Murderous eyes glared at her. She stopped in her track, not able to move anymore. Her eyes set on him, filled with guilt, sadness and so much others emotions. He smiled at her, it will be alright. He hoped then at least.

He knew why Manfred was so upset at him. He didn't have « perfects » marks recently. It wasn't acceptable. The hand squeezed more around his neck, it would let a mark, not that he cared. He was used to it, he should had have a « perfect » score. He didn't.

 _Can't this family have one day to get away from all the pain ?_

 _And through the night i see the light. Shining from the neighbor's windows. I dream of life where i'm safe. In a home where i am not alone._

He watched his mentor expression. It was cold, ruthless. At the total opposite of his... _don't think about it, don't think at all_ _._ He felt a fist hit his face. Another. The pain overwhelmed him. The pain. Whatever the time, the day, it would be always there by his side, by Franziska's side. Tearing his family apart. Yes, his family. This man wasn't all the time a bad person, if you are perfect, he was kind. Mutually beneficial.

Although, he wasn't perfect. He just couldn't. For now. It wasn't the capacities which were lacking, it was his determination. What was the point ? To be safe perhaps. To not be hit. He looked at the window and saw the sweet light. Or maybe it was again a problem with his vision. He told his mentor of this problem, but he didn't care. He should wear glasses, however he wasn't allowed to, he wasn't perfect enough. _Bam_. Another hit. He coudn't do anything about it. He was truly alone against a monster, he wasn't the hero of this story, heh, not perfect enough.

 _Someday i will lay me down on the grass where everything is greener. It always seems so good on the other side..._

His life was that. He could separate it in two halfs. One half where he was happy, where he had friends and still have his... _Can't say it._ He was the one in the house where the light was coming from. Oh he was happy at that time. He knew that the child that was living in the house behind the window was too, because he wasn't him. Or his sister. The other half of his life was like the dark elevator were he has been. Cold, oppressive with no possibility to escape. He would like just to help his...and his sister but would end up causing more damages. Like that time where Franciska received a double punishment because of him.

 _I'm sick from all the heat. You can taste the hate in the air, running through this family, uncomfortebly,it's burning me._

He was put on the ground. Or maybe threw. He didn't know anymore. He coughed blood, was hurting bad but he was still alive. Manfred was above him, he could merely see him, his vision letting him down. But he knew there was a little smile on his face, with hate disfiguring his features. He was really tired of this, it was really hard to hold his stare.

\- Be a good boy, a perfect boy now.

 _Is anybody there ? In your eyes there's nothing to see._

 _Just because your dream have died, don't drag me down, i still got mine !_

Nothing was in his eyes. In ITS eyes. He couldn't call that a person anymore ! It was dead in the inside and it was draging him down with it !

\- Go to hell

 _And through the night i see the light. Shining from the neighbor's window. I dreamed of life where i'm safe. In a home where i am not alone._

 _Someday i will lay me down on the grass where everything is greener. It always seem so good on the other side..._

Bold some would say, reckless others would say, suicidal he would say. He ran as fast as he could outside of the house. He heard him scream his name, he didn't stop. Was he crazy ?

 _Neighbor boy runs up to me, his eyes all black and blue. I say what happen to you boy, he said my dad he flew._

 _Off the hook i was playing too loud, i guess he couldn't hear the tv, he says son i am teach you a lesson. And then he... and then he..._

He climbed a tree. His tree where he could hide, where was his hut. Nonetheless, it wasn't empty. There was the neighbor. He wasn't in a good shape, his face was bruised severally. He asked him what had happened. He said that he made upset his father. He didn't have the time to say a thing that someone grapped his leg. He screamed and tried to escape. It was lame.

 _Maybe it's not so good... on the other side. Maybe it's not so good...on the other side. Bit it always seem so good...on the other side. But it always looks so good. And it always seem so good... Bit it always seem so good ! Bit it always seem so good ! Bit it always seem so good !_

He dreamed about this other side of his life, about the other side of these windows. It was really just a dream in the end. Reality is crual. He was desillusional.

\- I know what you're thinking. Reality is crual isn't it ?

He looked up at the man.

\- If you're perfect, no one can blame you, no one can break you. I'm not just a monster, i'm trying to teach you the reality. If you can't be perfect, you have nothing to do here. It's because of that your father died. He did the wrong choice.

The little boy began to weep.

\- I'll stop hurting you. I thought it would help you become a man. If you want your pain to go away, become ruthless, become cold, and don't do a single error. Then it'll just go away. Don't think about it, don't think at all.

The boy opened wide his eyes, it was his... Manfred stretched out his hand. Not without fear, he took it. They came back home. Frazciska seemed shocked when she saw him. He didn't undertand why. Then, he looked at him in the mirror. He understood and smiled bitterly. Nothing was in his eyes.

The end ! Yeah, i'm a bit meany with him... In plus, he is my favorite ! Sorry Edgey T_T

Edgeworth : *cough* Quote : "Go to hell"

T_T please leave a review, it will warm my poor little heart and i'll be able to improve myself ! Thanks for reading, me, i'm going to sleep ! (5 am already !?)

Salut les gens !


End file.
